Our Pleasant Valley
by FreeBirdoftheSouth
Summary: This is a prequel to the movie 2001 Manicas: Field of Screams. It's some months before the Civil War hit the peaceful place of Pleasant Valley. Also at a time when two men discover their love for eachother and... not only. Warning: Contains Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Harper walked out of his tent, stretching his arms and letting a sound of pleasure out of his lips. He opened his big blue eyes and looked around, still smiling. Pleasant Valley was not ruined by the North then and everything was beautiful around him. But, Harper had also another reason to be smiling.

George Buckman came out of the tent behind him and hugged him tightly as well as sleepishly.  
Harper smiled and moaned a little as the older man touched him from behind.

"Goodmornin' Harper! Did we have a good time last night?" Buckman asked teasingly.

Harper chuckled. "How d'you ask this thing? As if you don't know!"

He turned around and hugged the Mayor back tightly as he kissed his lips, licking him at the same time. Buckman groaned into the kiss and pulled the younger man, if possible, closer on him.

"What d'you say 'bout a nice… 'breakfast'?" Buckman asked grinning to the younger man.

"How d'you mean, 'breakfast'?"

"Y'know…." Buckman said, pointing inside the tent.

"Again? Ain't four times at one night enough for you?" Harper's eyes widen and a big smile appeared on his face.

Buckman made a negative motion with his head and took Harper's hand, pulling him back inside. They reached the bed and sat down on it. They pulled their clothes off and started kissing each other; deep, wet kisses traveling up and down their faces and necks. Buckman pushed Harper down on his back and the latter protested.

"Oh no, no, mah captain! You were on me all night. Now it's mah turn. Turn over!" Harper's voice was sweet as well as straight and Buckman had no other choice but to agree. He was right, anyway. He was on top all night and now he deserved to get serviced by the younger man. Harper smirked when his partner turned and went beneath him and he spread his legs chuckling.

"Now, that should hurt a little, but you were the one who wanted 'breakfast'!" Harper teased as he drove a finger inside Bucky's entrance.

The older man hissed and tried to get comfortable and used to the sensation. After a few moments, Harper added a second finger inside the man underneath him. With his free hand, he touched his crotch, stroking it even more roughly each time to get himself ready. A couple of minutes passed when Harper entered Bucky with a deep moan leaving his mouth. He fell on his partner's torso, resting himself there as he kept pounding inside the older man again and again and again until they were both humming and moaning and nearly screaming out of pleasure. The sheets of the bed started getting wet from a mixture of sweat, body fluids and pre-cum as time passed.

Harper quickened his pace and got rougher when Bucky pleaded with him for more. Bucky's fingernails dug into Harper's back as the latter went driving into him with fierce and he soon lost control of his actions. Harper pulled Bucky's hair hard and the other whimpered as he pulled the younger man's hair too. They both reached their climax at the same time and panted hard as they made sounds of exhaustion and pleasure.

A female voice was heard from outside the tent.

"Harper? Are you ok dear?" Granny shouted worried.

Harper's eyes snapped open and he immediately got up and started pulling his clothes on.

"Ah… Yes granny… Everything's fine 'ere." Harper said, trying to sound persuasive.

He heard steps taking off and he whispered. "Please, pull your clothes on and go!"

"Not without a kiss first!" Bucky commanded, getting up and pulling his clothes back on.

"Wha? If they catch us like this, they will…" A deep kiss on his lips cut Harper in the middle of his sentence and when they parted he slowly opened his eyes. A smile started forming on his mouth as he looked dreamily into Bucky's baby blue eyes.

"They will never catch us, it's a secret, Harper!" Bucky protested, putting a finger on his mouth. "Now… I'll go!" Bucky continued smiling, glad that he had stolen a kiss from his lover. He made to leave and turned around to look at Harper.

"Harper!" Bucky said. Harper turned to look at him. "Goodmornin'!" Bucky chuckled as he checked outside and when he saw that it was all clear, he left.

Harper smiled to himself, still looking the way Bucky left. "Goodmornin'!" He whispered ad he left himself fall down on the bed while giggling happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Harper got out of his tent and headed to his medical tent. Even though it was November, it was a sunny day and a bit warm too. As he was walking, Bucky saw him and winked at him from far away. Harper bit his lower lip and cracked a little smile.

When he reached his medical tent and got in he touched his forehead and sighed. At that same time, Milk Maiden got in, limping.

"Harper?" She said in pain. "Please, Harper, help..."

Harper looked up and his eyes widen. "Are you alright?"

"I stumbled and now my leg hurts... Would you...?" She whined and walked forward to sit down on a chair.

"Y'know I'm a veterinarian but I could look it up." He said closing his eyes a bit.

"Are you... ok? You're as pale as the snow..." Milk Maiden said looking down at him.

He nodded and searched for some bandages. He took one and wrapped it around Milk Maiden's ankle.

"Be careful, don't step on it and it'll be fine in a few days or so..." He said rubbing his forehead once more.

"Alright, but you don't look like you're fine, Harper."

Harper shook his head. "No, I'm a bit dizzy today, that's all."

"Too much of a drink last night?" Milk Maiden chuckled but whimpered when Harper pressed on her ankle. "Oh... Watch it..."

"Y'know I don't drink much."

"Alright, it was only a joke! Um... Granny was talkin' today..."

Harper's eyes widen again in surprise. "What? What was she talkin' 'bout?"

She shrugged. "She heard shouts comin' from your room earlier this mornin'. She was worried."

"It was nothin'... I had nightmares, that's all..." He said shocked, but tried to hide it.

Milk Maiden tried to get up and Harper helped her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for your help. I'll be careful with this now." She said smiling and made to leave.

Harper smiled but his smile faded as he falt nauseous and sick in his stomach. He run to the back and threw up. At that time, Bucky came in and called out for him. When he didn't receive an answer, he followed the sounds of Harper and got to the back.

"Hey man... Are you alright?" Bucky asked, frowning.

Harper nodded and got up slowly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Bucky rubbed his back and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't press me too much, I'm sick..." Harper complained.

"So I see that... Sorry." Bucky apologized.

"It's ok, I'm better now." Harper smiled weakly up at Bucky who kissed him on his lips passionately.

"Want another one in 'ere?" Bucky asked teasinlgy.

"'Another' what?" Harper asked. Bucky rolled his eyes. It was so obvious that he was turned on.

"Oh no... Not again, love." Harper explained. "I feel tired, dizzy and sick today..."

Bucky smirked. "I got y'all tired last night, didn't I?" He laughed and pulled him closer to him.

"Get off of me! Don't pull me like that, I told you, I'm sick!" Harper shouted a little as he run away to throw up again and Bucky rolled his eyes.

When he came out, he looked like shit. Sweaty and pale like never before.

"Could you jus' leave me alone for now?" Harper asked, sitting down on the chair Milk Maiden was sitting earlier.

"I wanna help you, love. You don't seem so good."

"Maybe it's jus' a bug, a flu or somethin'... I'll be right, I jus' wanna be alone for a while. Please?" Harper seemed like he was ready to cry but he didn't.

Bucky stroke his face and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you, beautiful. Be well."  
He said and left when Harper nodded.

When he was alone, Harper let the tears he had been holding for so long to escape his eyes and started sobbing. He had a feeling this was not a regular flu bug he had there...


	3. Chapter 3

It had started getting darker and Harper got out of his medical tent and headed back to his personal one. He got in and lit a lump to lit up the place. His eyes were red from crying earlier but now he was more relaxed. He got on the bed and laid down.

After a few moments he fell asleep. Bucky entered the tent and when he saw Harper sleeping a little 'aw' escaped his mouth. He got closer until he reached the bed and sat down on it, carefully not to wake the young doctor. He stroke his hair and kissed his cheek softly but this was enough to wake Harper up.

"Wha... What are you doin' in 'ere?" Harper said half awake half asleep, while rubbing his eyes.

"We're sleepin' together, have you forgotten?" Bucky whispered.

"Sometimes! When I'm in the damn mood..." Harper whispered back, annoyed.

"What d'you mean by that?"

"I'm still sick, sleepy, tired and annoyed 'cause you woke me up!"

Harper turned his back to Bucky leaving to other man stunned for a moment. Buckman have had enough. What had gotten into Harper and he was being mean while they had spent a wonderful night and morning? He just couldn't figure out why this was happening.

"Fine!" Bucky nearly shouted and got up, heading for the exit. "I'll leave! Call me when you're in need of some desperate fuck again!"

He left and Harper turned around to reply but it was late. He turned around again and some tears escaped his eyes. Soon he was off to sleep once more.

The next day Harper came out of the tent just to find Buckman outside sleeping in a chair. Harper sighed loudly causing Buckman to wake up.

"What the hell did you tell me last night?" Harper said coldly.

"D'you want me to elaborate? What did you not understand?" Bucky aksed sarcasticly.

Harper shook his head. "I can't believe you... You're mad at me and you're still sleeping outside my room! You make me so sick..."

"Even more than you already are?" Bucky giggled. "I know... You were drunk again when you finished last night, right?"

"I was not fuckin' drunk, you old prick!" He said but he felt nauseous and he grabbed his forehead. Bucky didn't notice though.

"Yeah, yeah! Blah blah blah... You're all talk and talk..." He heard Harper falling to the ground and he turned to face him. "Oh hell!" He said and got up quickly to take him in his arms. "Harper! Wake up! Wake up!"

At that time, granny was passing by and saw them.

"What... is going on 'ere, Bucky?" She asked getting closer.

"We were talkin' and he fainted. He's sick since yesterday..."

"He's been sick for three weeks now, but he doesn't admit it..."

"What? He didn't tell me anythin' 'bout it before!"

"Anyway, let's take him inside and lay him down on the bed..." She said.

They took him in their arms and put him down on the bed.

"Now... Go get me some water and some cologne from his locket there." She pointed a locket where Harper kept his cologne and some other stuff.

Bucky got some cool water and the perfume granny told him to get and settled next to them.  
Granny put the perfume under Harper's nose and let him breathe it for some moments, while slapping his cheeks softly until he opened his eyes. Then she gave him some water to drink and after a few minutes he was just like before, only a little paler.

"How d'you feel, dear?" Granny asked him lovingly, as if she was talking to a little child who had fever.

Harper moaned a little before he replied. "I'm dizzy... again. Wha' the hell?"

"Okay, tell me, how d'you feel in general these past few weeks?" Granny asked him.

Harper blinked looking at both of them and then with a sigh he answered.

"I feel sick every mornin'... I have bad dizziness and my stomach feels like shit every day..."

Granny laughed a little. "Oh boy, if you weren't a man I'd say that..." She paused immediately and her eyes widen in shock, looking back at Harper.

Buckman was confused. "What is it? Is he okay?"

Granny looked at Buckman still shocked and then back at Harper.

"Um... Harper darling..." She began. "I don't know how to ask you this... Does your belly hurt when you press somethin' on it?" She bit her lower lip.

Harper nodded, frowning. Bucky was looking form granny to Harper all the time trying to grasp what was going on. Granny's eyes shut when Harper nodded.

"Bucky... will you come outside for a moment?" She said softly getting up and dragging him by his arm. Buckman got up and followed her.

"Look!" She whispered. "I know you two are seeing each other!"

Buckman was stunned. "How d'you..." He asked but granny cut him.

"Oh, I can recognize the sounds of sex when I hear them! He's saying he's been having nightmares and that's why he shouts every night, but he's not! He's having you instead, in his bed! I have to know if this is really true!"

"Why...?" Buckman asked frowning.

"Tell me!" Granny whispered a little louder.

"Arlight, fuck, it's true, okay! What 'bout it?"

Granny's eyes widen and she shook her head looking down. She looked back up and looked him deep in his eyes.

"I don't know how this happened but..."

"But what?" Buckman grabbed her arm getting all worried.

"He's... you two are going to have a baby..."

Buckman went even paler than Harper was. "H... Huh?" Was all he could utter.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes passed and Mayor Buckman came into Harper's tent. Granny had left Buckman alone with Harper to talk and hoped that everything would go well... Harper looked worringly at Buckman deep in his eyes while waiting for the older man to speak. Some tears came in Buckman's eyes as he captured Harper's hand in his own. Harper got even more worried then.

"Please... Tell me what's wrong with me? I'm still sick..." Harper begged.

Buckman raised his head and looked at the younger man next to him on the bed. He stroked his hand in his own for a few minutes more. Harper started to grow impatient and his breathing had quickened. Then Buckman decided it was time to speak.

"My love... My darling... My beautiful angel!" Buckman started as Harper's eyes widen in anxiety.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Baby um... I'm afraid I got you pregnant..." He whispered to the younger man.

Harper was left speechless by this comment and his eyes widen even more than before. After a few moments a loud laughter left his lips.

"Oh God...! Imagine, I believed you for a moment!" He laughed.

Buckman didn't laugh at all though. Harper took notice of it and stopped.

"What? It was a joke... right? I can't be... I'm not a woman, I'm a grown man!"

"I... I have no idea how this happened but... my love, it's true... We're going to have a baby."

Harper remained silent for a while before he spoke. "Who... Who told you that?"

"Granny did... She recognised the symptoms. She knows we're together..."

"What?" Harper shouted. "How does she know 'bout that?"

"She heard our screams when we had sex. She recognized the orgasm sounds..."

Harper's eyes were still wide and he got up immediately. Buckman tried to stop him.

"No! Where do you think you're goin'? Don't do anythin' stupid!"

"You won't tell me what to do anymore! Got it? Get outta my damn way!"

Harper pushed him and got out if his tent furiously. He reached granny's home and knocked on the old, wooden door.

"Now, now, I'm comin'!" Granny was heard from inside before she opened the door. The moment he saw her, Harper grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her closer to him as he shouted with all his might.

"You better tell me the freakin' truth before I snap your damn neck! What is it that I have and I feel shit for three motherfuckin' weeks?! I can't be what he tells me I am!"

Granny grabbed his hands to calm him down a bit. When he finished, she managed to slowly remove his hands from there and replied calmly.

"Look, Harper. What he told you... is true, darling. There's a baby in there..."

Harper made to leave but she cought him by his arm and turned him around.

"Wait! I know 'bout you two..."

"You ain't know shit 'bout us! Nothin's true!"

"Oh, it is! And he admited it!"

Harper's eyes widen in shock and he pulled his arm furously as he run away, despite granny's calls for him to come back.

When Harper reached his tent and entered, he saw Buckman sitting on the bed. The older man got up immediately as he saw Harper entering. Harper run to him and landed a hard slap on his cheek as he shouted.

"What the hell did you do to me?! How did you do this thing! How can this be even possible!"

Buckman tried to stay calm and explain. "I don't know how it happened, love, but it did..."

"Do not call me 'love' anymore, you bitch hog! You told her 'bout us, didn't you?" Harper raised his hand to hit him again but Buckman took good notice of it and cought his hand before he hit him.

"She already knew it, Harper! Now, stop it or..."

"Or what?! Are you goin' to do anythin' worse than what you 'ave done already?"

"Will you shut up! It was an accident!" Buckman shouted back.

"It is your fault, your fault! I don't wanna see you again in all my life!"

Harper pushed him away and started throwing him anything he could find in front of him. Buckman managed to avoid a vase, a pocket-size wooden horse as well as a pillow.

"Go away, get out of mah room!" Harper was screaming uncontrollably now. Buckman thought that he had gone insane or something.

All that until Harper stopped suddenly and grabbed his belly gasping. Buckman run to him without a second thought and grabbed him by his arms.

"Honey? Are you okay?"

Harper gave a painful growl. "No... It hurts... 'ere..." He said rubbing his belly.

Buckman helped him down on the bed and called for help...


	5. Chapter 5

Buckman called furiously for granny Boone to come and help Harper because he was hurting badly. Granny run as fast as she could and when they reached Harper's tent, they found him grabbing his belly, groaning in pain and bleeding. Granny Boone saw the mess in the tent before running up to Harper to help him lay on the bed.

"Christ, Bucky, what happened 'ere?" She asked, putting her hands on Harper's belly to feel it. Harper groaned even more and granny stroked him to sush him.

"He came in furiously and we fought..." Buckman admited.

"Y'know you shouldn't fight in his condition, right?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from Harper. "Please, Bucky, go out and I'll call you when we finish."

"But..." He started.

"Please..." She replied.

Buckman went out and sat on the chair Harper had outside his tent. He heard Harper's shouts and gasps from inside and his heart melted. He felt tears forming in his eyes but he wiped them when he heard Milk Maiden coming closer and finally standing next to him.

"Wha' happened 'ere mistah Buckman?" She asked the mayor of Pleasant Valley.

"Eh... Nothin'... Harper got sick and granny is helpin' him." He looked away.

"Tell me... granny told me somethin' 'bout you two. Is it true that you and Harper are..." She started but then Harper screamed and they both snapped.

"Ooohh no! My baby...! It hurts so much!" Harper shouted from inside and Milk Maiden looked at Buckman in shock.

"WHA...?!" She shouted but Buckman closed her mouth with his hand.

"Sshh! Hush, woman! I can explain!" He whispered.

He took his hand off of Milk Maiden's mouth and motioned for her to sit down as he walked back and forth from anxiety.

"I'll get to the point. Harper's pregnant. We have an affair and it seems we're goin' to have a baby in some months..." He stated while Milk Maiden was left scpeechless.

When she pulled herself together, she shook her head. "How can this be?"

Buckman shrugged. "I honestly don't know how it happened. Granny recognized the symptoms and she already knew we have an affair. No one else knows..."

"I'm not so sure 'bout that..." Milk Maiden said.

"What d'you mean?" He asked shocked.

"Um... Everyone thinks somethin's goin' on between you. Granny said Rufus was talkin' with Lester and Hucklebilly last week 'bout it. They all think you're seeing each other."

Buckman put his hand on his head and sighed. "Oh fuck... We wanted to keep it a secret..."

"Is he alright?" She asked worried.

"No... I don't know, we argued and he was hurting and then I called for granny Boone to come and 'elp him. Why is he screamin' like this?"

Milk Maiden hugged him and rubbed his back. Some minutes later granny Boone came out. Buckman and Milk Maiden gt up and closer to her.

"He's alright now, Bucky. You called me just on time but now he and the baby are both fine." She said smiling.

Buckman sighed releaved and Milk Maiden smiled. "I want to see him, please. Is he sleepin'?" Buckman asked.

"No, he's awake but shocked. Go easy on him."

"You don't even have to ask!" Buckman said and got inside.

"Let's leave those two alone now, Miss Maiden." Granny said and both of them smiled to each other and left.

Buckman got inside the tent and Harper turned his head slowly to look at him. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and when he spoke his voice came hoarse from screaming earlier.

"Bucky?" Harper whispered as tears started trickling again down his pale cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Sshh, calm down now baby, it's over." He flicked his tears away.

They hugged each other and Harper sobbed. "Forgive me, please... Please..."

"Sshh, there's nothin' to forgive you for! Try to relax. Go get some sleep, okay?" Harper nodded and laid down on the bed.

"I'll leave you alone for a while to get rest. Hm?" Buckman said smiling a little and stroking Harper's neck.

"Yes, okay." Harper whispered.

Buckman kissed him on his lips and got up slowly. He gave a smile before he left. Harper closed his eyes and sighed. His hand moved lower and lower until he reached his belly. He opened his eyes and looked down at it. It was the first time he touched it with love, after finding out that he had a baby in there. This thought made him smile a little. He rubbed it slowly and carefully.

"I'm sorry my angel... Please forgive me..." He said and fell fast asleep...


	6. Chapter 6

Some weeks had passed and now everyone in Pleasant Valley knew about Harper and Buckman's little affair and the baby on the way. Their affair was even more tender than before now and they had both used to the new situation. Harper had gotten softer now because of the baby growing inside him and this made Buckman want him and love him even more.

One morning, Harper came out of his tent and stretched, moaning. He opened his eyes and smiled. It was colder now that the winter was approaching but this didn't bother him. Buckman came out from behind him and walked slowly, not letting the younger man notice him. Buckman caught him by his waist and tickled him a little, making Harper giggle.

"I got you!" Buckman said teasingly, moving his hands from Harper's waist and driving them on his belly to rub it.

"You scared me, sir!" Harper said chuckling.

"How is my little angel in there today?"

"It's fine, baby. Everything's alright." Harper smiled dreamily looking down and resting a hand on Buckman's own hand.

"When is it going to move, darling? I'm impatient." Buckman whined.

"I'm just pregnant for two months! As far as I know the babies usually start to kick when they reach the fourth month or the fifth. Just wait..." Harper said but stopped and put a hand on his mouth.

"What? Is everythin' okay?" Buckman asked worried stroking Harper's belly.

Harper just grunted and run inside the tent. After a few minutes, he came outside wiping his mouth. Buckman run up to him.

"You're sick again, ain't you?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah, but I'm fine now…" He replied.

"If you're fine, what d'you say 'bout a nice, hot 'breakfast' as we call it?" Buckman winked.

"Hm?" Harper's eyes widen. "Er… O… Okay, let's try it, I guess."

"You don't want sex lately 'cause of the baby, right?" Buckman asked.

"It's just… I don't feel like havin' sex so often now but let's do it today." He smiled.

Buckman smirked, leading the younger man inside their tent and onto the bed. Harper whined like a little cat and laid down smiling. Buckman settled on him slowly, trying not to hurt the other man and placed wet kisses on his lips. Then he moved down on his neck and licked the area, nibbling and kissing passionately. Harper moaned and took a good grip of Buckman's hair, pulling them forcefully as the other nibbled at his neck.

Then, Harper started whimpering. Buckman noticed it and pulled back.

"Is everythin' alright, love?" He asked.

Harper closed his eyes shut and tried to push the older man off of his body. Buckman rolled to the side and let his right arm to be wrapped around Harper's waist.

"What happened, Harps?" Buckman asked.

"I'm hurt… When you're on me and I feel pressure it hurts, I'm sorry…" Harper explained and Buckman gave a slight smile.

"Aw, it's alright, precious. I guess we have to think 'bout the baby too before we commence to practice nowadays." He said and let his hand rest on Harper's belly.

Harper nodded smiling. "Yeah, I guess so too. It's still vulnerable and small." His voice started being more playful and soft as he rubbed his belly and talked for the baby. Buckman chuckled and he tickled the baby a bit and Harper laughed.

"Stop doing that, it still ain't gonna kick, no matter what you do!" Harper said between laughs as Buckman kept tickling him.

"I ain't doing it for the baby to kick, just for you to laugh, silly puppy!" He teased.

"Okay, you got it…. stop it…" Harper kept laughing.

Buckman stopped and looked at him smiling. Harper looked back at him and chuckled.

"I still can't believe I have your baby growin' inside me..." He smiled.

Buckman stroked his hair. "Neither can I, lovey! It's gonna be so beautiful, like you!"

"Yeah, you think?" Harper chuckled. "It will have your eyes. And your lips! But it will have my hair!" They both laughed.

"And it will run up an' down like crazy, an' be all happy and well!"

Harper kissed Buckman's lips. "I love you, Bucky! I love you and the little angel inside me! You're the world to me…!" He whispered. They both smiled and hugged each other.

Pleasant Valley was a little village in the state of Georgia and its people knew about the Civil War which had already begun. It was the beginning of December of 1863 and the date of Pleasant Valley's massacre was approaching...


	7. Chapter 7

It was the January of 1864 and everyone in Pleasant Valley was excited that Harper had started showing a little and had become so cute because of his condition. Him and Buckman were sleeping when Rufus called out for them. They both woke up and went outside wrapping a blanket each around their bodies to protect themselves from the cold. Buckman wrapped Harper's own blanket around him and rubbed his belly softly.

"Wha' is it that you want, Rufus?" Buckman asked sleepily.

"You're still sleepin'? It's mornin'..."

"Is that what you woke us up for?" Harper complained sleepily.

"Nah... I got news... Gotta talk to both of you, especially you, daddy." Rufus said.

After a few minutes they were all dressed up and inside Harper's tent to listen to what Rufus had to say.

"So. What's that you wanna talk to us 'bout, son?" Buckman asked seriously. "I only hope it's not 'bout Lester and Jezebel, like the other time!"

"No, it's... It's actually 'bout the war..." Rufus said and both Buckman and Harper looked at each other.

"The war, son? These damn yankees won't come 'ere! We're a small village, they can't..."

Harper sushed him, still looking at Rufus worried. "Shh, Bucky. He's serious... Wha' d'you mean exactly?" He asked.

"They say they're gonna come 'ere and fight us until we're all as good as dead. We're among other states of the Confederacy and we must fight back. The question is, are we ready?"

"If they come, which I don't believe, we will face 'em!" Buckman said.

Rufus gave a grin of satisfaction, Buckman's eyes glowed from rage for the Northerns and Harper grabbed his belly protectively and stroked it. Buckman then got up.

"We're not let those yankees destroy us; any of us!" He said loudly.

Rufus got up. "We all gotta have a plan for 'em though. If they come, we have to kill them before they kill us..." He said and left.

Harper got up and walked up and down, anxiety rising in him. Buckman grabbed him by his shoulders and sat him down again.

"We'll be all right, Harper. Look at me, look at me."

Buckman raised his head to look at him and saw that Harper had started crying. He wiped his eyes but that caused Harper to cry even more.

"Oh no, baby, come 'ere..." Buckman said and took him into his arms.

"I can't... How are we going to face them and win if they come? I have a baby..." He said between sobs.

"Sh sh, hush, darling... No one's ever gonna come 'ere, you hear me? They'll go to the main land, they'll go elsewhere..."

"Please... I don't wanna fight them... I can't do it... Look at me!" Harper sobbed looking down at his belly and rubbing it. "How am I able to go and kill them with this inside me?"

"You won't have to go and kill nobody 'cause they ain't comin'!" Buckman said to calm him down and hugged him as Harper kept sobbing. "Don't cry my treasure or you'll hurt the baby..." Buckman whispered lovingly in the other's ear and Harper calmed down a bit when he heard this.

"You... you think the baby can feel the tension yet?" Harper asked.

Buckman nodded. "Yes, darling, it can... Calm down, these yankees bastards won't harm us... We're going to live and see the months passing, we will hold this little angel in our arms and see it growing up!" He said and Harper chuckled. "And maybe..." Buckman continued. "Maybe some day, who knows... maybe we will give it a little brother or sister!"

Harper's eyes widen and he giggled. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, my love! I love you and nobody, nobody's ever gonna take you two from me!"

A tear of joy rolled down Harper's cheek and he leaned forward kissing Buckman on his lips. Buckman kissed the other man back passionately. He pushed the younger man down on the bed and stroked his face and raven black hair. Harper then, pulled the mayor down and licked his neck and collar bone. He nibbled at his earlobes and his lips.

"Hey, you're wild today!" Buckman teased the other man.

"It's not my fault..." Harper said and looked down. "This baby makes me rather sexually frustrated lately." He giggled and hugged Buckman tightly. The other hugged him back and kissed him until they were both nibbling at each other hungrily.

"Oh..." Harper whimpered.

"It's the baby, isn't it?" Buckman asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah... It seems it doesn't want us to come closer until it's born!"

"Hey, babe, don't complain. We'll have all the time of the world when it pops out!" He smiled.

Harper smiled and hugged him. "Will we...?"


	8. Chapter 8

It was the beginning of February. Mayor Buckman and Harper never forgot about what Rufus had told them that morning about the northerns and the war that may come soon in Pleasant Valley. They were just pretending to have forgotten. But with Harper getting bigger every day it was easier for them to take their minds off of the war and focus on their baby growing inside him.

It was late at night and Harper had just returned from his medical tend having blood all over him. Buckman stood up when he saw him and ran up to him.

"Oh baby, are you okay?"

Harper rushed to calm him. "Yes, love, I'm just fine... Well, *we* are just fine, should I say." He grinned.

"But uh... You have blood all over you! Did anythin' happen there?" Buckman asked still worried.

"No, jus'... I just had a surgery goin' on today." He shrugged.

"In your condition?" Buckman asked raising an eyebrow.

Harper gave him a serious look and then he went on removing his bloody clothes. "I'm a doctor, I cannot stop helpin' others just because I'm pregnant!" He protested.

Buckman nodded frowning. "Alright, I was jus' scared cause you were all bloody and I thought that something happened to you or our son!"

Harper's eyes looked up at Buckman and he crossed his arms at his chest. "Our what?"

"You heard me! Our son!" Buckman said proudly.

Harper walked on the bed and sat down looking at Buckman who had already laid down. Buckman was still grinning proudly.

"And how do you know it's gonna be a boy?" Harper said half resiously-half playfully.

Buckman turned to face him seriously. "Look. George W. Buckman's child will be a boy! Deal?"

"Baby, you can't know that! Plus, I want a girl!"

"What?! No way, darling!" Buckman protested shaking his head.

"Right, right..." Harper said and rolled his eyes while laying down next to Buckman.

After some moments he turned his head to his right to look at Buckman. His eyes were glowing and his cheeks were flushed with a bright red color. He had licked his lips which seemed a little swollen and more red than usual as well as wet from the whole licking. Buckman turned to face him and his eyes widen with surprise.

"Are you alright, Harps? You... have changed a bit...!" Buckman said noticing the change on Harper's face. The latter nodded with his mouth half way opened and his eyes glowed a bit more.

"I'm hot... There's a tickle in my stomach, I want sex so bad! Granny told me that durin' the pregnancy the desire for sex is sky high. I guess... ohhh... she was right!" He said between gasps and moaned as he felt a sudden shiver going down his spine and stirred a little.

"Oh baby!" Buckman said as if a miracle had occured. "You hurt everytime though... Are you sure?"

Harper nodded reassuringly. "Please come inside me like now, otherwise, the baby will come out sooner!" Harper giggled playfully.

"Dear God! Let's do it, but, carefully."

Harper nodded quickly and got on Buckman hungrily. That was too sudden for the Mayor who gasped a little in surprise. "Wow, Harps! Calm down baby, slowly."

Harper stopped and grinned looking at his lover hungrily. Then Buckman turned him upside down so that Harper was underneath him. Buckman could feel Harper's bulge growing even more with each second that passed and so he started placing small kisses on his lover's neck. He let some time pass until he felt his own erection pressing Harper's own erection down there. When he felt this, Harper moaned loudly and pressed Buckman's body on his own.

"Doesn't... doesn't this hurt you?" Buckman asked worried.

Harper shook his head. "Very slightly. It's alright, go on! Please!"

Buckman kissed him and nibbled at his neck again nad again. After a few moments he pulled back and spread Harper's legs apart carefully. Without preparing him with his fingers first, Buckman entered him slowly and carefully. It was the first time they had sex in about five months. They had both missed it a lot.

When Buckman entered Harper's tight ass, the younger man let out a loud moan and sighed in pleasure. Buckman started placing small, wet kisses along Harper's neck and kept going lower on his chest and then on his belly, where he left most of the kisses and licked the area around Harper's belly button. Harper wrapped his legs around Buckman's waist and pushed him further inside him.

"Wow, love, easy. Think of the baby in there..." Buckman said when Harper pushed him more inside him.

"That's what I'm thinkin' of..." Harper said between gasps. "Ohh.. Ah! Ah! Fuck me, the baby makes me hot and horny as hell... Aahh!" Harper said and moaned even more loudly as Buckman hept driving in him steadily now.

"Oh, sweet flag of the South!" Buckman shouted.

Harper kept moaning and he soon started screaming Buckman's name. With that, Buckman started to go inside the raven haired man with more force and all the way inside, touching that certain spot deep inside Harper that made both of them to scream out in pleasure.

"God, please... please make me scream...!" Harper managed to utter between deep breaths.

"More that you do already?!" Buckman asked surprised.

He pushed his right hand underneath Harper's body and rubbed his waist, pulling him slightly up and pushing his dick inside him at the same time. The pressure inside him, the feeling of Buckman's hand srtoking his waist, their bodies rubbing, all these made Harper to loose control as he felt a burning sensation inside him that made his body tense in pleasure. He took in a deep breath and screamed it out pushing his whole body against Buckman's dick with great force.

"Aw, sweet Lord, I'm cuming...!" Buckman moaned loudly.

Harper's eyes snapped wide open and his legs squeezed Buckman's waist as he replied screaming. "Me too! Deeper... deeper, I'm cuming, push it deep! Ah.. Ah!" He said and his eyes widen even more. "No, no, Bucky, stop. Stop!"

Buckman stopped but before he did, he managed to finish inside Harper. "What... what is it, babe?"

They both stopped moving and Harper placed a hand on his belly softly and gasped in surprise. "Oh mah Lord...! Look...!" He said taking Buckman's hand and placing it on his belly.

Buckman gasped and his eyes widened. "Ah! It's moving!"

Harper looked down on his belly and up at Buckman as a tear rolled down his cheek. "God... our baby is kicking me! Ah! Did you feel that again?"

Buckman nodded grinning. "Yes baby... Yes, I did!" Some tears rolled down Buckman's cheek also and they hugged each other.

Harper giggled when he felt the baby moving around inside him again and he pulled Buckman away a little, smiling. "Ah..." He looked up. "God, I love you, Bucky!"

"I love you too, Harper baby!" Buckman smiled down and kissed his lips softly before laying down, hugging each other and falling asleep...


	9. Chapter 9

Some weeks passed and Harper went for a visit at granny's home. He was getting rounder and rounder and the little angel inside him was kicking and moving around like crazy that day. Granny chuckled when she saw him standing outside her house, smiling and tickling his belly.

"I'm tellin' you darlin', there's no chance of you gettin' sweeter than you already have." Granny Boone giggled.

Harper's eyes glowed and his cheeks flushed. "I've changed, I can feel the difference and everyone tells me the same thing." He said as he got inside her small but cosy house.

"What can I bring you, dear?" Granny asked, grinning.

Harper thought for a moment. "Do you happen to have any bread with honey and peanut butter along with orange juice and some watermelon or somethin'?"

Granny's eyes widened. "Hold on... How do you expect me to have watermelon in the beginning of March, honey?"

Harper frowned looking down. "I don't know... I want watermelon like crazy. Ah...!" He gasped.

"What is it? Are you two okay?" Granny grew worried.

Harper chuckled. "Yeah, it's just the baby kickin'. It's active today, I guess we both want some crazy stuff... Bucky nearly threw up when I told him I wanted all these..." He giggled.

Granny shrugged. "It's normal to have crazy cravings during pregnancy, y' know. I have fresh baked cookies though! Huck came and wanted to eat 'em all! Want some?"

Harper licked his lips and nodded. "'Some'? All of 'em!"

Granny giggled and some moments later she was back with a big plate of warm cookies in it. Harper started eating them quickly surprising even himself. When he finished only a few were left. Granny laughed.

"There there, darlin'! Huck will be pissed you ate all his cookies."

Harper giggled. "I can't resist, that's what. Sorry..." He said blushing. "But the sweet, little baby wants them, not me." He chuckled playfully.

Granny chuckled and sat next to him and he raised his eyes and looked at her with a big smile on his lips. "D'you want to feel it?" He whipered smiling. Granny nodded grinning and put her hand on his belly, ready to feel the baby moving around. Then, the baby gave a hard kick causing her to jump surprised and giggled. Harper laughed. The little angel gave some more kicks and moved a little softer inside him and made granny chuckle like a little girl. After a few moments she removed her hand from there and smiled up to him.

"Y'know what I think? It's gonna be a boy." She grinned.

Harper's eyes widened. "H...how do you know that?"

"I can tell by the way it's kickin', darlin'! I was fifteen when your mama was pregnant with you. She often took my hand, placing it on her belly in order to feel you movin'. You used to kick exactly like this one does." She said pointing at his belly and continued. "Plus, I know for a fact that boys tend to kick a little harder than girls. I can't be sure but I believe you're gonna give Bucky a brave and strong son." She grinned and Harper slowly smiled surprised. He had said that he wanted the baby to be a girl but now he was just too happy to care. If granny Boone was right and they had a little boy on the way, it was going to be super.

"Oh, sweet flag of the South...!" He whispered grinning and putting a hand on his mouth feeling the happiest man on Earth.

He got back about an hour later to find Buckman reading an old book. When he entered the tent, the Mayor looked up and grinned. Harper placed a wet kiss on his lover's mouth before getting ready for work.

"Why don't you stop until the baby comes? Please, don't get yourself tired." Buckman frowned.

"I don't get tired. I feel better than ever!" Harper chuckled putting his shirt on and getting out of the tent.

It was late at night when Harper returned and found Buckman walking up and down, anxious.

"Alright, don't worry, I'm 'ere. I'm well, sorry for bein' late today..." Harper explained, assuming that Buckman was worried about him but he was wrong.

Buckman raised his eyes and looked at him. "Rufus came by... The damn yankees are gonna come 'ere eventually..."

Harper's eyes darkened and the happy smile on his face turned into a sad expression. "What?" He whispered sitting down on the bed and Buckamn sat next to him taking his hands in his own.

"We're gonna fight 'em, they won't harm any of us... I promise." He hugged him tightly but the worried look on his face never left.

Harper shook his head. "I can't fight 'em... We're doomed..."

Buckamn rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. "They will not even enter Pleasant Valley, I assure you..." His voice sounded strong and ready for war but Harper never saw the tears in Buckman's eyes as he finished his sentence...


	10. Chapter 10

April of 1864...

Pleasant Valley was a really pleasant place at that time... It was getting hotter and hotter every day that passed and everyone seemed to had forgotten about the civil war. They were living their lives, minding their own business thinking that if the Northerns hadn't already come to fight them, they would never come.

Harper was a seven-month cute pregnant guy, Buckman was excited about the baby on the way and also had his mind set on Pleasant Valley and its habitants, as its Mayor. Rufus, Lester and Hucklebilly were having fun by throwing pranks to everyone and running up and down like small, demented children. China Rose did the laundry and had fun with Scarlet Red all the time, having chats and laughing around. Granny Boone cooked and examined Harper every two weeks or so. Everything was right in the world...

It was the night of April the 21st. Buckman winked at Harper and called him in their tent. Harper got inside and smiled a little.

"What are you calling me in for?" He frowned a bit, playfully. "I wanna see the stars now that the sky is clear!" He got closer to Buckman and hugged him, rubbing his nose on Buckman's playfully and chuckling.

"Oh yeah?" Buckman teased him.

"Yeah." Harper whispered, placing small kisses on the other's lips.

After a few moments they parted and smiled to each other.

"So... you wanna see the sky and the stars?" Buckman asked, smirking.

Harper nodded and grinned and Buckman took his hand and led him outside. "Come with me then." He continued as they got out of the tent and walking to the back. They were two trees close to each other in the back of their tent and Buckman had hanged a hammock there with the help of Lester and Rufus.

"What are you gonna do with this thing, daddy?" Lester had asked earlier that day when they were hanging the hammock from the trees, while Harper was at his medical tent.

"Mind your own business, son!" Buckman said. "I hang this 'ere for a reason! Now, get down to business both o' you!" He said and all three of them continued hanging.

"Oh my Lord!" Harper gasped when he saw the hammock there. "How... Wha...When did you do this?" He looked at Buckman, putting a hand on his mouth surprised.

"In the mornin'. The boys helped me. So... What do you say?" He winked.

Harper nodded and sat down on it, carefully, grabbing his belly and his back. Buckman smirked and helped him lay down on it and laid himself down and next to Harper. They looked up at the sky and smiled. The stars were glowing like diamonds and all were so quiet and peaceful. They looked at each other and smiled. There was no need for talking. Buckman didn't even have to ask. He gently placed himself on top of Harper and grinned.

"Tell me if you hurt..." He said and unbuttoned his pants.

"I don't." Harper smiled reassuringly and unbuttoned his own.

They were moving left and right all the time on the hammock and it felt so relaxing. Then it dawned on Harper.

"Hey... What if someone sees us? We're outs..." He was cut by Buckman though who put a finger on his mouth.

"Nobody is gonna see us, love! Don't you worry." He smiled and went on removing his shirt and then he removed Harper's shirt. "This has grown so quickly!" He grinned seeing Harper's belly when he pushed his shirt up and tossed it to the dusty ground. He stroked Harper's tummy and bent down putting his ear on it and grinned.

"Does it tell you anythin'?" Harper laughed.

Buckman raised his head and moved up to kiss Harper's lips. "It tells me that we have to have some orgasms already!"

Harper chuckled. "If the baby wants so... I think we can't say 'no' to it." He giggled.

Buckman shook his head. "I don't think so either!" He moved slowly down, placing kisses on Harper's neck, nibbling at it and licking it hungrily. He moved on going lower and bit Harper's chest playfully and kissed it. Harper started moaning a bit. Buckman grinned and moved further down, licking Harper's belly until he reached his belly button and licked it, sucking it softly. At the same time, his hand moved lower and grabbed his own dick, stroking it slowly. He tickled Harper's tummy with his tongue and after a few seconds he felt the baby's kicks on his mouth. Harper groaned and smiled. Buckman cooed and moved further down, coming face to face with Harper's dick.

Without thinking it twice, he took Harper's dick in his mouth and licked it swirling his tongue aroung its head. Harper shut his eyes tightly and gasped. Buckman grinned with his lover's dick still in his mouth. After playing for some minutes, just licking it and tickling it, Buckman started sucking on it harder and harder and he stroked his own dick even more roughly. Harper groaned and moaned as they moved right and left on the hammock and his hands clenched at the sides of the hammock tightly. Buckman's head was rubbing Harper's swollen belly which got Harper even more hot and he took a good grip of Buckman's hair pushing him up and down with force. He also pulled Buckman's head more towards his belly in order to rub it more roughly and he moaned loudly when he did so. He forced Buckman to deepthroat him and Buckman felt his dick getting even more hard, like a stone.

The time had come. Buckman pulled away and Harper pouted. Buckman spread Harper's legs as further as he could, careful not to squeeze his belly much. Harper moaned and panted. Buckman entered his tender area and laid on Harper's body as he pounded hard inside him. After a few moments they were both taking deep breaths and groaning in pleasure like no tomorrow. Tears started trickling from Harper's eyes and Buckman noticed it.

"Are... are you okay, darling?" He whispered.

Harper nodded. "The pressure... it's too much, but... ahhh but I like it!" He smiled a bit and moaned.

They kept like this until a few minutes later when Buckman decided it was time to pick up his pace as their climaxes were close. Harper pushed hard downward to take more of Buckman's dick inside him and Buckman moaned out loud his name as he pulled out and slammed his deal inside Harper harder than before. He repeated this three times until they screamed in pleasure as they reached their climaxes. Harper moaned again as he felt Buckman's semen spilling deep inside him and the sticky substance remained there until it started sliding out slowly. The friction between them caused Harper's dick to release on both their bellies and Buckman chuckled when he saw Harper's belly covered by the white fluid. Harper giggled tiredly and loked down.

"Oh Hell... Sorry darling..." He said calmly to the baby and whipped his belly with his shirt.

Buckman hugged him and closed his eyes kissing his neck sloftly. Harper hugged him back and kissed the top if his head before closing his eyes too and sighing in pleasure...


	11. Chapter 11

It was around 2 a.m. when Mayor Buckman woke up on Harper and cracked a weak smile while opening his tired eyes. A second later he realized they were both still nude and got himself up a bit.

"Harper?" He whispered to his lover and Harper stirred a bit in his sleep, making some muffled sounds. "Harper, baby?" Buckman asked again, stroking Harper's head and causing him to wake up.

Harper opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw his lover next to him. "What...? Why did you wake me up, Bucky? Did my water break in my sleep or somethin'?" It was more like moans than proper talking due to the sleep but Buckman chuckled.

"Heh, no silly. We're still outside and it's cold... We're also still naked. Come on, let's go inside..."

Harper growled a little and they both got up and walked inside. They fell on the bed and went fast asleep.

The morning of April the 22nd Buckman woke up by screams, gun-shots, soldiers screaming and houses burning... He jumped out of the bed, put his clothes on and got outside. What he saw left him speechless from the great shock: Most of Pleasant Valley was burning, men, women and children were running for their lives and filthy Yanks all over the place, shooting, burning and raping without mercy.

"Oh my God..." Was all Buckman could whisper and he immediately thought of Harper. He run back inside, gathered his weapons and woke Harper up.

"Harper... Harper! Wake up! Please, baby, wake up!" He shook him and Harper woke up immediately.

"What... What's happening...?" He asked.

"Those filthy Yanks have come... They're all over the place. Go and hide, you hear me? Hide anywhere, do not let 'em find you!" He nearly screamed as he got his shord ready.

"Is... Is this a nightmare? I'm dreamin'..." Harper shook his head and Buckman sat naxt to him and shook his body as if to wake him up again.

"No, you're not dreamin' Harper, this is serious! Go and hide!" He ordered him.

At that moment Granny Boone knocked on the door. "Bucky! Harper! Open up, please, they will get me!" It was obvious that she was sobbing uncontollably. Buckman opened the door and she ran inside.

"They have come... These Yanks have come... They..." She sobbed. "They raped the girls and killed them..."

Buckman and Harper gasped. "Who? All of 'em?!" Buckman asked furiously. Granny Boone nodded, crying.

"They don't have any idea what lies ahead!" Buckman growled and Harper got up.

"Don't you dare goin' out there! We have a baby on the way!" He cried out.

Buckman ran by his side and sat him down on the bed. "Look, Harper! I will fight 'em. They'll be gone and then... after some months we will have our baby in our arms. If we stay 'ere we will die! I must go."

"No..." Harper whined but Buckman kissed him on his lips and went out running and screaming...

A few hours passed and Buckman hadn't returned yet. Harper was inside with Granny Boone trying to comfort him. He was crying hysterically and nothing could make him feel better. Not even the baby, who kept kicking a whole lot that day. He was just rubbing his belly and muttering things mixed with sobbing. He tried several times to run to the door when Granny wasn't watching but she managed to catch him and pin him back on the bed. Then he would sob again for several minutes before trying again unsuccessfully.

"This is Hell... This is Hell, let me go outside... Let me see him..." Harper badly sobbed in Granny's arms.

"Sshh... We will see him..." Granny tried to comfort him but she only seemed to make things worse. Harper sobbed and sobbed and then he passed out. Granny Boone tried her best to wake him up and she maganed it only half an hour later.

Meanwhile, explosions were heard from outside along with gun-shots, screams and fire burning the place. Harper had grown very impatient and when he found the chance, he escaped Granny's grasp and ran out. Granny ran behind him and managed to catch him and tried to drag him back inside but he was screaming so loud that it was imporssible for her to do so.

"Bucky! Bucky, where are you?!" Harper screamed on top of his lungs. The only thing they could see was heavy mist and smoke from the fire along with some figures like shadows running up and down, screaming. He tried to spot his lover but he didn't manage it.

He started sobbing in Granny's arms and fell on the ground when he heard him. It was Buckman screaming and yelling. Harper gasped and his eyes widen. He pushed Granny back and released himself and ran... ran like never before to find his love. He screamed his name a few times. He stopped immediately and gasped when a gun-shot was heard... He felt a severe pain in his chest and slowly looked down. He had been shot in the heart. He then felt someone grabbing him from behind and laid him down as he himself felt limb and couldn't stay up on his feet anymore.

He looked up weakly and cracked a little smile when he saw Buckman looking down at him worried, with tears in his eyes. Harper panted and rested a hand on his belly as he felt pains there too.

"B-Bucky...?" He whispered weakly and his hands grabbed and pulled on the front of Buckman's jacket, not letting him go.

"Why did you do this, Harper? Why?! I told you to hide..." Buckman's voice cracked and started crying severely. He held Harper in his arms like one holds a baby and stroked his head. He rested a hand on his wound, trying to stop the blood from escaping but it was late. Nothing could be done now.

"Bucky..." Harper's eyes started closing. "Bucky..."

Buckman looked at him and encouraged him. "What is it, baby?" He whispered, crying his eyes out.

"Y-you... y-you were r-r-right... We w-were expectin' a baby boy..." Harper whispered and more tears rolled down his pale and now dirty cheeks.

"Wh...What..?" Buckman asked crying and cracked a smile.

Harper nodded and Buckman hugged him tightly. "We're going to take revenge, Harper! I swear it to our unborn child! We will return!" When he finished he heard a little chuckle spilling from Harper's lips and felt him go limb, letting a final breath out.

Buckman gasped... He pulled back a little and screamed when he saw Harper dead in his arms. He hadn't the time to realize it though as a blade cut through his head and he gave a harder scream.

"Aaaahhh! Yankee scum! Not my eye!" He grabbed the blade, pulled it out and covered the hole in which his eye was and fell on Harper's dead body underneath him.

"We... will... revenge... for our baby... Harper..." He whispered and his only eye started closing for ever. "We will... rise again..."


End file.
